custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailing Around the World (Thevideotour1's version)
Sailing Around the World '''is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on July 19, 1994. Plot Join Barney and his friends as they sail on a boat to travel around the world. '''Educational Theme: Different Places / Different Cultures '''Stories: '''King Midas Recap The video begins with Cast * Barney () * Baby Bop () * BJ () * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Caleb (Ryan Gay) * Heidi (Allison Mack) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Oliver (Kyle Stanley) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Greg Wiggle (Greg Page) * Murray Wiggle (Murray Cook) * Anthony Wiggle (Anthony Field) * Jeff Wiggle (Jeff Fatt) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (Emma Buter) * Henry the Octopus (Jeff Fatt) * King () * Queen Elizabeth (Elizabeth II) * * * * * Riccardo the Italian Chef () Songs # Barney Theme Song # I'd Love to Sail # Australia # Get Ready to Wiggle! # Wiggly Medley (Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Hot Potato, It's a Pirate Party!, Fruit Salad, Rock-A-Bye Your Bear, and Quack, Quack!) # London Town (The Wiggles song) # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Greek) # Greek Dance # The Puppet Show # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Greek) # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Italian) # Italian Dance # Are You Hungry? # The Pasta Song # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Italian) # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) # Mexico City # The Fiesta Song # La Bamba # The Piñata Song # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) # San Francisco, California # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian) # That's What an Island Is # Tingalayo # Barney's Hula Dance # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Hawaiian) # It's Good to Be Home # No Matter Where They Are / No Matter What the Name # I Love You Trivia * The Wiggles wear the same colored skivvies and pants from the original version of "Wiggle Time!". * The Dorothy the Dinosaur costume from the original 1993 version of "Wiggle Time!" is used. * The Henry the Octopus costume from the original 1993 version of "Wiggle Time!" is used. * The Dorothy the Dinosaur voice from the 1995 video, "Big Red Car" is used. * The Henry the Octopus voice from the 1995 video, "Big Red Car" is used. * Wags the Dog did not appear in this video because he wasn't introduced in the Wiggle era yet. * Antonio wears a forest green long-sleeved hooded shirt, blue denim shorts, white socks and brown shoes. * Derek wears the same clothes from "Stop, Look and Be Safe". * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Hoo's in the Forest". * Caleb wears a red long-sleeved shirt, blue denim overalls and brown shoes. * Heidi wears a cyan sweater, blue jeans, brown shoes and straight hair. * Min wears the same dress from "May I Help You?". * Marion wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot". * Oliver wears a yellow shirt, white cargo shorts, white socks and brown shoes. * Kelly wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". * This version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" and the same vocals from "Room for Everyone" (Pitch +1). * This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen entering the Allen boat station in Allen, Texas, U.S with his friends. * This is another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. Instead, * This video will be later * Production for this video took place in May 1994. Places that Barney and his friends travel to # Australia # London, England, U.K # Greece # Rome, Italy # Mexico City, Mexico # San Francisco, California, U.S # Hawaii, U.S